castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Alucard Sword
The Alucard Sword is one of Alucard family heirloom from his mother's side. It is his weapon of choice. Other heirlooms include the Alucard Shield, Alucard Mail, and possibly the Alucard Spear. This sword enables Alucard to warp behind an enemy and slash it in the back before returning to his original location. Alucard weilded a sword in the non-canonical Legends which may have been the Alucard Sword. In Dracula's Curse, he does not use a sword. However, he apparently does bury this sword (and a few other heirlooms) alongside of himself before submerging himself at the end of this game. When he rose during Symphony of the Night, he equipped these items and stormed his father's castle. There, Death demanded that he cease his attack. When he refused, Death stole the family heirlooms and hid the sword in the Caverns. Alucard eventually found the sword. When he sealed his powers at the end of Symphony of the Night, he may have sealed this sword with those powers. If things were ever so dire that he would ever need to fight in his true form again, he would have his precious sword in his hand. In the presumably non-canonical Julius Mode of Portrait of Ruin, Alucard is forced to do just this in order to counter the new Dark Lord Soma. While the Alucard Sword is unique, there is another sword that exists which resembles it. This is the Alucart Sword, which is apparently a "fake" Alucard Sword that has none of the original's powers. Appearance in Symphony of the Night Alucard's favorite sword is also the strongest One-handed sword in the game. It also enables Alucard to warp a distance beyond his enemies and attack from behind. Alucard is invinciple while warping and attacking with this move, though it does consume 5 MP. Alucard starts out the game with this sword, as well as the Alucard Shield, Alucard Mail, Dragon Helm, Twilight Cloak, and Necklace of J. The sword will come in handy against the powerfull Wargs in the castle entrance. However, by the time you reach the end of the entrance hallway, you will encounter Death. He will request that you stop your attack on the castle, and when you refuse, he will take ALL of your equipment (there are some glitches that allow you to keep your equipment though). You will now have to fight your your bare Hands until you find the Short Sword. Eventually, you may be teased into thinking you have found your lost sword in the Marble Gallery above the clock room, but alas, this is actually the Alucart Sword, not the Alucard Sword, and is next to useless. After defeating Death in the Reverse Mines though, you will shortly find the real sword (in the room opposite the Warp Room). You should now be in possession of all items that Death stole from you. As mentioned before, this sword is the strongest One-Handed sword in the game, so it will be viable for the rest of the game. It is slightly stronger than a Mablung Sword (which can be used in place of a Shild Rod). The Badelaire, however, will be stronger than the Alucard Sword after you have played for 42 hours. The Two-Handed Osafune Katana and Masamune Katana also possess this weapon's signature warp move, although he will attack in the same direction he was standing in instead of the towards where he warped from and these swords swing in a different manner. Appearance in Legends Appearance in Dawn of Sorrow Category:Swords Category:Symphony of the Night Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items